Just a normal day with the Straw Hats
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: A series of a normal day with the Straw Hats. If you would call it a normal day
1. LUFFY !

**A\N: Hey guys how's it going. I'm back with a new story you people might find funny, Oh and before I begin, If you guys have been bother by a jackass name Madman584, Don't listen to this idiot his just some damn troll trying to make fun of you. Well let's begin. I don't own One Piece or it's characters. Also Please leave reviews after reading the chapter please, thank you**

* * *

On the Going Merry, everyone was on the deck of the ship, Zoro checking his sword, Sanji trying to impress Nami who was trying to get a tan, and Robin who was reading a book, and Usopp and Chopper were messing around. Everything was peacful, in till they hear a yell. "Hey guys!" Yelled Luffy, as he get's everyone's eyes toward's him, "Want to see something funny?" Said Luffy

In a flash his two best friends Chopper and Usopp come toward his side. "What is it?" Said Chopper, "This better be not that creepy picture you have" Said Usopp who was hoping it was not that creepy picture that seen to have him scared. "THIS!" Yelled Luffy, he turn around point his butt toward's them and let a big fart out, it could be heard through out the ship, Usopp and Chopper become very green and then pass out on the floor face first. "LUFFY! Yelled everyone who had a angry glare at him, "Damn it Luffy!" Said Zoro as he cover's his nose with his shirt, "Why did you do that!" Said Sanji as he does the same to his nose, "If your gonna do that, do it on mosshead's face, it's probably use to farts" Said Sanji, Zoro jump off the floor and graped Sanji and yelled. "What was that you shitty cook!" Said Zoro, the two began to fight

"Damn it Luffy you ruin my chance of getting a prefect tan!" Said Nami and then run up to Luffy and began to beat the crap out of him, only one who didn't do anything was Robin who had something on her nose that appear's to be blocking the fart from coming to her nose, Everyone seen to be fighting or just laying on the floor looking dead or reading, Zoro and Sanji having headlock to one other, Chopper and Usopp knockout on the floor, Nami beating the crap out of Luffy, and Robin who continue to read her book. Just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	2. It's something horrible!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for just a normal day with the straw hats, Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also please leave reviews. I do not own One Piece or Family Guy.**

* * *

On the Going Merry, everyone was running and screaming or getting ready to fight, Why is that? Well because the Going Merry just are about to get attack by the Marines. Just before the Straw Hats are about to attack the Marine ship. Luffy got a idea and yelled, "Wait guys I got a idea!" Yelled Luffy as he brings something out of his shirt

Thoughts started going through the Straw Hats, _"This idea probably gonna be either something crazy or stupid or just both"_Thought Nami. _"Wonder what crazy idea Luffy got this time?"_Thought Usopp as he start's to wonder what this idea is, _"This idea better work Luffy or I'm gonna have to make you not have meat for a month"_Thought Sanji as he get's worried as the marines are starting to get closer, _"This better be worth it, just standing here for the marines to shoot at us"_Thought Zoro as he get's a little annoyed by having to wait before a fight. _"hmmmm what idea does he have this time?"_Thought Robin as she look's curious at Luffy, _"Come on Luffy the marines are getting closer!"_Thought Chopper as he begin's to sweat as he see's the marines readying there cannons. Then Luffy pull's out a picture, but not just any picture

A picture of something horrible, something that will make you threw up by the sight of it. Something that will haunt you for the rest of your life!. It was a picture of...MEG!, Luffy showed the picture to the marines. Chaos took control of the marines. They run, they scream, some threw up,They turn the ship around and left the Going Merry. No one couldn't believe that would work. "Luffy where the hell did you get that disgusting picture" Said Usopp who was looking very green green as he look's at the picture of Meg and he wasn't the only one, Zoro looked a bit green, Sanji was over the railing throwing up with Chopper who was also puking, Nami looked very pale , Robin even looked a little sick looking at the disgusting picture . "Oh that? I got from a fat guy with classes" Said Luffy, Everyone but Sanji and Chopper who were still throwing up, looked at him wierd, Well i guess it's a normal day with the Straw Hats


	3. What was that Fish's Problem?

**A/N: What's up guys, I just got a new chapter here for you guys, hope you enjoy, also please leave reviews. I do not own One Piece, or it's characters wish I could though.**

* * *

On the Going Merry, Everyone was out of on the front of the deck. Zoro taking a nap, Luffy siting on his favorite seat, Usopp and Chopper were fishing, Robin reading a book, Nami was counting her money, Sanji laying back against the railing taking a time out with his cigarette. Everything was peaceful, Luffy was looking at the water, but then Luffy saw something in the water. When he tried getting a closer look, a big fish jumped out of the water and bite Luffy's nose. Luffy screamed and ran around the ship, trying to rip off the fish. By then everyone was looking at Luffy. "HELP GET THIS FISH OFF OF ME!"Yelled Luffy. Usopp and Chopper then ran up to him and began trying to get the fish off his face. They finally got it off but they had throw off of him, it went toward's Sanji, Sanji then tired to kick it away but it had bit his leg. Sanji yelled in pain, Zoro then woke up and when he saw the fish biting Sanji's leg, he laughed. Sanji gave Zoro a glare then said. "Shut up you Mosshead!"Said Sanji

Finally he got off his leg and threw the fish to Zoro, Zoro was too busy laughing to notice the fish coming at him and then it bit his face, Zoro yelled and then tried getting the off of his face. Robin had decide to help Zoro, Making hands she began to help Zoro to get that fish off his face. But it had a killer grip on his face. Usopp then tried to hit the fish off Zoro's face with a mop. But the fish saw it was about to hit him, he let go and the mop hit Zoro in the face. Zoro gave Usopp a glare and then hit Usopp with the mop. The fish saw his chance and bite Usopp's foot. Usopp yelled in pain and ran around the ship. Chopper and Luffy ran up to Usopp and then tried to the fish off of him. Finally they got it off but had to throw it. Just when Nami was done counting her money, the fish went by her and had ate her money. Nami yelled and screamed. "Noooooooo!"Screamed Nami, she gave the fish one angry glare and then began to beat the crap out of it and then threw it into the water. "Man what was that fish's problem" Said Usopp. "Well I don't know but I just hope it doesn't come back" Said Sanji. Then everyone went back to what they were doing before the fish showed up.

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats I guess


	4. Eight Legs

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going, I'm back with a chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy, also please leave reviews. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Going Merry, everyone was outside of the ship, doing something, Nami was on her chair reading a geography book, Sanji was trying to impress Nami. Robin was just looking at the sea with a smile on her face. Zoro was taking a nap, Usopp and Chopper were playing go fish. For now everything was peaceful. Then Luffy come on the deck of the ship, holding something and said. "Hey guys, look what I found" Said Luffy as he show's something in his hands, Everyone look at his hands and saw something black on his hands. it had eight legs and it was hairy, it was a spider. Nami and Sanji gave a scream and ran behind the mass, "LUFFY YOU IDIOT THROW THAT AWAY!" Yelled Nami and Sanji. "What you scared of spiders you shitty cook" Said Zoro as he grin's at Sanji, Sanji look insult and yelled

"What no I'm not mosshead!"Said Sanji, Zoro then got a idea and said to Luffy, "Oh really, Luffy give me the spider" Said Zoro, Luffy gave the spider to Zoro as he hold's it careful, he then walk up to Sanji and Nami, Nami saw this and scream,ran back to her room and locked the door, Sanji tried acting like he wasn't sacred but he was having a hard time. Zoro then put the spider on his head, Sanji began sweating, Usopp then whisper in Luffy and Chopper's ears, "50 berris that Sanji scream's like a little girl" Said Usopp and the bet was on. Robin had a smile on her face as she find's this rather funny. The spider then crawl on to Sanji's face, Sanji was sweating even more, then finally the spider crawl into his shirt.

Sanji had enough and screamed, he got the spider out of his shirt, he ran to the kitchen and locked the door. By then everyone was laughing. Luffy rolling on his back laughing very hard, Chopper was on his stomach hitting the floor with his hand laughing. Usopp had his back on the railing laughing too. Zoro was also laughing, holding his stomach. Robin was holding the spider on her hand chuckling. For the rest of the day, Sanji and Nami did not come out of there rooms.

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	5. Enter The Disgusting Man

**A/N: What up guys, I'm back with a new chapter for you guys, well hope you enjoy. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On a normal island, the Going Merry was docked in the harbor. The Straw Hats were getting supplies for there adventure in the Grand Line. Luffy was just walking down a street when he thought he saw something familiar, he took a better look and anger feel through him. There was a tall man, he had a disgusting looking face, wearing rags for clothing and had a very disgusting looking hat. Boy did he smelled too, Luffy then yelled at him

"HEY IT'S YOU" Yelled Luffy, The tall then looked at Luffy and had a gasp look at his face, then a angry one and yelled back at Luffy, "Oh it's you Straw Hat!" Yelled the Disgusting man. "I'm gonna kick your ass boy" Said Disgusting man, Luffy said, "No it's me who's gonna kick your ass" Said Luffy, for a moment they didn't move, the people on the street got out of the way seeing it was about to get ugly, they glared at one other. Then Robin showed up saw this, Robin ask a man next to her, "What's going on here?" Said Robin, the Man looked at her and said, "I don't know? I was just getting some food and then these two started yelling and well here we are" Said the man, Robin didn't say anything and just began to watch

Then finally they attacked, Luffy come in and use, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Yelled Luffy, he sent the Disgusting Man crushing into a building, Almost everyone thought that was the end of him, but he then just got up from the building, he ran at Luffy come in with a super man punch, Luffy dodge, but then the Disgusting Man then did a jump round house kick and hit Luffy in the face, Luffy stomped a bit but another then that he was fine. The two glared at one other, then Luffy come charging in and use, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Yelled Luffy, the Disgusting Man saw this and did a sidestep and grap Luffy's arm pull him to him, Luffy got pull to him and was punch in the face, he was sent back into a building, the Disgusting Man then got into a stance and grin at him, Luffy got up, the two glared, then Luffy did a flip into the air and did, "Gum Gum Axe Kick!" Yelled Luffy and brought his leg down onto the Man's head, knocked him down to the ground. he then got up stomping a bit, then walked up to Luffy, he then raise his hand but then fail face first onto the ground, he was out cold, Luffy then took something out of the Disgusting man's hat

Luffy then walked away, Robin then took this chance and went up to him and ask, "Luffy what was all that about?" Ask a curious Robin, Luffy then gave his famous grin and said, "Oh him? That man there took something from Shanks when I was a kid" Said Luffy, "What was it?" Said Robin. Luffy then showed her a...Gold coin, Robin then sweat drop a little,_ "Luffy went all that trouble just to get a gold coin? you are a strange person indeed Luffy" _Thought Robin as she smiles a bit, the two then walked back to the Going Merry and met up with the others and set sail to the sea again

Just a normal with the Straw Hats


	6. Straw Hats vs Bats?

**A/N: What's up guys how's it going, I want to say thanks to everyone who come and read this story, you guys are awesome. Okay onto the show, I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Going Merry, Everyone was either, outside of the ship or inside, Nami was in her room making maps, Zoro was training with his swords, Sanji was in the kitchen readying dinner, Chopper and Luffy and Usopp were messing around, and Robin was on her chair reading a book. Just before Luffy could tag Chopper he saw a something in the water. Chopper then notice Luffy didn't tag him and saw him looking at the water, he then ask. "What is it Luffy?" Said a curious Chopper

Luffy then point to a...Dresser? Usopp saw this and said, "What? Who in the hell would leave a dresser in the middle of the ocean?" Said Usopp. Robin then heard them and said, "It was probably from a ship that must have sunk" Said Robin, Luffy then began to think...for once, then said, "Okay then let's take it on board". Usopp got a worried looked and said, "Hmmm you sure Luffy? we don't know what's in it" Said Usopp. But Luffy didn't listen and brought the thing on board. He then called everyone in the kitchen

When everyone was there, Luffy then told them. "Well guys look at what I found" Said Luffy as point's to the dresser. Nami then look at and already come up with a idea for, "Hmmmm I could always use a dresser since Luffy broke my last one" Said Nami as she glares at Luffy, "Hmmm I don't know I got a bad feeling about this" Said Usopp, Zoro just said to him, "Hmmm for once Usopp I think you might be onto something" Said Zoro as he look's lazy at the Dresser, Usopp took this as a insult and yelled, "HEY!" Yelled Usopp

Then finally they got the thing open but what was in it surprise them. "Well that's just weird, why would someone all those black bull ties in here?" Said Sanji as he wonders who would do that. Then Chopper spoke up and said, "Hmmm you guys might want to step back" Said Chopper as he begin's to step back. Robin saw the worried look on Chopper's face and said, "Why's that Chopper?" Said Robin as she begin's to step back. "Yeah Chopper why?" Said Luffy. Chopper then told them and said, "Because those aren't bull ties, those are bats" Said Chopper

Everyone then yelled, "WHAT!" Yelled everyone and woke up the bats, they threw out of the dresser and began swarm the place. Usopp was running from a pair angry bats. Nami was both screaming and running away from the bats, Zoro was trying to cut the bats, Sanji was trying to kick the bats away from Nami, Robin was using her hands to keep the bats away from her friends. Chopper was trying to calm the bats down but it would appear they don't want to be calm down. Luffy then walked up to the door of the kitchen and open it, the Bats threw out the kitchen and went outside. Luffy then close the door and laugh a little and said, "Well wasn't that fun" Said a grinning Luffy. But everyone then gave Luffy a glare

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats...if you would called it normal


	7. The Return of the Disgusting Man

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? I'm here with a new chapter for you guys hope you enjoy. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Going Merry, the whole crew where about to land on a island to get some rest from there adventures. But just before the crew could leave, they had began smell something horrible. "Oh my god what is that smell" Said Nami as she cover's her nose. Usopp gagged and tried covering his mouth and nose. "I can taste it" Said a gagged Usopp as he pass's out. Chopper panic tried helping him but the smell was getting to him too, making it hard for him to do his job.

Sanji then looked at Zoro and said, "Hey shit for brains, that was disgusting! EXCUSE YOURSELF!" Said Sanji, Zoro then got angry and grap him and yelled, "IT WAS NOT ME!" Said Zoro then the two began to fight. Robin then said, "Calm down, it was not anyone here" Said Robin, Nami then looked at her and said, "What make's you sure it was not anyone here?" Said Nami as she tried her best to stop the smell from coming from her nose

Robin looked at her and said, "Because the smell is coming from him" she said as she point's to the beach, Everyone looked at what she was pointing at and saw something very disgusting, it was the disgusting man. When saw him, he got all angry and yelled, "IT"S YOU DISGUSTING MAN!" Yelled Luffy as he ready's to fight. The Disgusting man looked up and saw him, "Oh it's you straw hat, I'm gonna whip your ass straw hat!" Said Disgusting man as he bring's out a whip, a very short one. Everyone was wondering what the hell is going on, Sanji then ask. "Who's that?" Said Sanji, Robin then told him, "His a enemy of Luffy, he toke a gold coin from Red Hair Shanks and ever since that they been enemies" Said Robin, everyone sweat dropped at that

The Disgusting man and Luffy glared at one other, Straw Hat crew decide to leave Luffy to this fight so they stay on the ship as they watch. Non of the two moved for a little while, then finally the Disgusting man come in with a jumped kick to him, Luffy block it out and push him back, the Disgusting man did a few back flips and land on his feet. Then Luffy come in charging with "Gum Gum Pistol!" he yelled, The disgusting man sidestep it and brought his leg to kick him the face. Luffy then duck and brought a punch to the face. The Disgusting man stomped and fail on his ass. The crew watch and voice there thoughts on this

"For a guy who looks like he live's in a toilet, his not half bad" Said Usopp who finally woke up, Almost everyone nod at that. Then Luffy tried to use "Gum Gum Rocket!" He Yelled, but the Disgusting man rolled and come in with a double jumped kick to the face. Luffy then went crushing into a tree, Disgusting man then got into a stance. His right arm up and the other down, he grin at him. Luffy got up and gave a glare to him, then the Disguisting man tried to come in with a knee. But Luffy then use Gum Gum Sickle and sent the Disgusting man flying to a big tree, Finally the Disgusting man was out cold. Chopper and Usopp cheered for him, while the others smile. "You okay Luffy" Said Robin as she helps him, Luffy looked at her and said, "No I'm fine" Said Luffy as he does his famous smile. "Well with that over with let's have launch" Said Sanji, the others agreed and went to have there launch, but unknown to them, the Disgusting man got up and glared at the Straw hats, "Jsut wait next Luffy, next time I will get you for sure" He said then walk back to his ship that looks a toilet

Well I guess that's just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	8. FRANKY NO!

**A/n; hey guys how's it going? Okay we are now entering the Thousand Sunny now, I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was out of the front of the ship, Franky there newest member was making some new mods on his body. Usopp and Chopper and Luffy were trying to get some fish, though it would appear Usopp is trying to get away from a shark that look's piss off. Robin was on her chair reading a book, Sanji was once again trying to impress Nami who was drinking a drink that Sanji made for her and making a map. Zoro was training

So far everything was peaceful, Then Luffy come's back from fishing, he say's, "Hey guys want to see something?" Said a grinning Luffy. The crew beside's Franky were getting a bad feeling about this since they remember what happen last time. They were about say no, but since he was new, Franky he had ask. "Sure Luffy what is it?" Said Franky, The whole got worried and said, "FRANKY NO!" Yelled the crew, Franky was wondering what the was going, it can't be that bad. Oh Franky it can be that bad

"THIS!" Yelled Luffy, he turn around and point his butt at him, By then everyone was trying to get out of the clear, but too late. Luffy let out a big fart out that can be heard through out the ship. Usopp and Chopper had turn green and pass out. Zoro was using his shirt to cover his nose. "Damn it Luffy! why did you have to go do it again!" Said Zoro. Sanji was also doing the same thing with his nose, "Why didn't you do I ask you to! do it at Mosshead's face! it's probably green because it's so use to his farts!" Said Sanji. And well Zoro didn't like that and ran up to him, grap him and yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU ERO COOK!" Yelled Zoro and like last time they began to fight,

"Luffy was a Super Fart!" Said Franky as he does his pose. But Nami didn't like that and began beat the crap out of the two, Robin was wearing something on her nose that appears to be blocking the smell, _"Hmm guess things never change here with them" _Thought Robin as she watch's them all fight, _"But that what's make's them so fun to be with"_Thought Robin as she smile's at them

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	9. Oh Crap

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for ya. Well hope you enjoy**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was in the kitchen having dinner. So far everything quiet beside's Luffy stuffing his face with food and others fighting to protect there food from him. Luffy then saw a cup of black drink on the table. "_Hmmm wonder what that taste like?" _Thought Luffy, he then reach for it and began to drink it. Robin was then about to reach for her coffee but then find it was gone, she looked around then saw Luffy was drinking it

Then everyone looked what she looking at and everyone shared a thought on this, _"Oh crap!" _Thought everyone, after Luffy was done drinking it, he looked to everyone with a confused face, "Hmmm why is everyone looking at me?" Said Luffy as he look's at them. Robin then ask him, "Luffy do you feel any different?" Said Robin with a curious look. Luffy then got a thought, then started jumping all over the place with a crazy look on him, Franky tried stop but Luffy jump over him and went out of the door. "We better catch him before he cause's trouble" Said Zoro, everyone nod at that and went to go catch him

**BGM: Jaws Theme**

All they looked around but they didn't see him anywhere, they even couldn't hear him. But then they heard footsteps but then stop, but they come back but sound's more closer. Usopp was starting to get scared and Chopper was holding his leg, "Luffy where are you you idiot!?" Said Nami, the footsteps got louder, "I think I should go look for him inside" Said a worried Usopp, but that idea shot down. They all look around the ship following the footsteps, Usopp and Chopper were scared and kept turning around, then they heard the footsteps getting louder, they turn around.

Only to find Luffy about to jump on them with a very creepy crazy face. Usopp and Chopper screamed and then run away. Luffy then landed and got a confused face,"Huh what's with them? I was about to give them some candy I found" Said Luffy, he shrug and ate the candy

On the other side of the ship, Franky and Robin were looking at the deck of the ship, so far no sights of Luffy but they could hear the footsteps getting louder. Franky then got ready then place a dart in his arm gun there. Robin saw that got curious, "What's that for?" Said Robin, Franky look to her and said, "It's a knockout dart I made, hopeful it will knock him out" Said Franky, "Hopeful?" Said Robin, Franky shrug his shoulders, "It's pretty new so I'm not sure it might work" Said Franky, he then turn around, only to find Luffy right there with a crazy face, Franky got spooked and tried to use his dart but he miss and Luffy then landed on the floor and run away, Robin and Franky tried going after him but they lost him

On one side of the ship, Zoro Sanji and Nami were looking through every corner, Nami let out a sigh and said, "I can't believe that idiot had to go and drink coffee" said Nami, Zoro shrug his shoulders and said, "Well it is Luffy after all Nami" Said Zoro, all of them nod at that. Then they heard the footsteps again, They were back to back and looked at the sides, "Where is he" Said Nami as she start's to get creep out by this, "I don't know" Said Zoro as his eyes dart one side to the other, then the footsteps got louder, "Damn it where is that idiot!" Said Sanji, sweat starting go down on there faces as the footsteps were getting louder. But then it stopped, they looked around but couldn't see anyone

But then they heard, "Oi! hey guys!" said Luffy who was behind them. That scared the living shit out of them, Nami jumped, Zoro got spooked, Sanji tried catching Nami in bride style with heart eyes, don't ask me how he does it, it's beyond me. They finally catch there breath. "What's matter with you guys?" Said Luffy, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH US! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! Yelled Sanji, Zoro, Nami. "Do what?" Said a confused Luffy, Nami got really angry and decide to beat the crap out of Luffy, Sanji and Zoro just looked on at this. Robin and Franky, Usopp and Chopper showed up, only to find Nami beating up Luffy, "Hmmm should someone stop her?" Said Usopp as he sweat drop's at this, "Naw let her do it, maybe by luck it will beat some sense out of Luffy" Said Sanji. They agreed and kept on watching Nami beating up Luffy

Well Luffy luckily that it was not my coffee or there be a hell to pay. Well just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	10. What The Hell Is That?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you guys, first though I want to say thanks to everyone who has view this story and had made there favorite. Thank you guys, now onto the story, I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone had just got back from town on a island for supplies, just when everyone was about to go get launch. Luffy called everyone, "Hey guys! look at this" Said Luffy as he point's at the Apple box, "Oi! what is it?" Said Sanji as he smoke's his cigarette, "That" said Luffy as he point's at something, everyone looked and was not sure what to make out of it. "What the hell is that?" Said Zoro as he look's at it, "I don't know but I don't like the look of it" Said Usopp as he back's away from whatever is in the Apple box

The thing they were looking at was...I don't really know what it is, it was about the same size of a apple, it had four arms, and had two small horns, it was red too. The thing stood up and let out a hiss. Usopp and Chopper screamed, Zoro ready his swords, Nami also scream as she hold's Sanji who had heart eyes and was some how making heart smoke's with his cigarette, Robin also step back from it, Franky and Luffy getting ready to fight. The thing let out some kind of green water of some kind. It then jumped and landed on Usopp face, Usopp let out a scream and began running around like a headless chicken.

Chopper and Luffy then began trying to get it off of Usopp, but it had a killer grip on him. "Hold still Usopp" Said Sanji as he ready's his kick, but Zoro was also about to his use swords. Usopp was still trying to get the off, he tribe, Sanji and Zoro end up hitting other one, they got up,"O! you mosshead! what you doing!" Said Sanji as he glare's at Zoro, "What I'm I doing?! What you doing!" Said Zoro as he glare's at Sanji, then the two started fighting again. Luffy then had decide to use his devil fruit to get the thing off, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Said Luffy as his move end up hitting Usopp and the thing, he went flying and end up hitting the mass, finally the thing got off of Usopp face

The thing then started running away, but Franky decide use his arm gun to shoot the thing. Though the thing was faster then it looked. But luckily Robin had use her hands to grap the thing, finally they got the thing into a cage. "What you think we should do with it?" Said Chopper as he look's at the piss off thing. "I say we throw it into the water" Said Usopp as he glare's at the thing who left marks on his face, they agreed on that and threw it into the water, this is not the last time they will met it

Well just a normal day with the Straw HAts


	11. THAT DAMN THEFT!

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? Well I'm back with a new chapter, Well hope you enjoy. I don't own One Piece or it's Characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was outside of the ship. Nami trying to get a tan, Sanji trying impress Nami, man how many times his tried that?. Robin was reading a book, Zoro was taking a nap. Franky was messing around with Usopp and Chopper and Luffy. Yep so far normal, till they smelled something rather disgusting. "Oh god! what is this smell!" Said Nami as she try's covering her nose. "Hey Mosshead! is that green hair of yours causing that smell!" Said Sanji, Zoro then woke up and had happen to hear that insult, "What was that you ero cook!" Said Zoro, the two once began to fight, Usopp was gagging and fell on the ground, face first, "I'm gonna die" Said Usopp then he pass out, Robin had something on her nose that appear's to be blocking the smell. "OI! Who ever did that, is going overboard!" Said Franky as he does to cover his nose. Chopper was pass out next to Usopp, "LUFFY! WAS THIS YOU AGAIN!"Said Nami

"It was not me, I swear" Said Luffy as he try's to defend himself here. "I don't think it was Luffy" Said Robin as she's get's everyone's eyes to her. "Why you say that? Said Zoro as he use's his sword to block Sanji's kick. "Because it's coming from him" Said Robin as she point's to something very very disgusting. It was the Disgusting man

"OI! IT"S YOU DISGUSTING MAN" Yelled Luffy as he ready's to fight, The Disgusting man looked to him, got a angry look and said, "Oh it's you Straw Hat, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way back to the East Blue! Said Disgusting man, Franky got confused at this, "What the hell is going on here?" Said Franky, "Oh him? his a old enemy of Luffy, he stole a gold coin from Shanks when he was a kid and they been enemies ever since" Said Sanji as he smokes. The Disgusting man and Luffy glared at one other, the Disgusting man reach for something in his rags

But a surprise look come onto his face, "Huh? Where's my weapon?" Said Disgusting man as he look's around, and he wasn't the only one who was missing something. "Hey! where's my money!" Said Nami as she try's looking in her pockets, "Where's my sword! Said Zoro as he look's around. "Ahhhh where's my cloths!" Said Usopp as he is only wearing underwear. After laughing at that, Disgusting man pointed to something, "Oh not you again!" Said Disgusting man, everyone saw what he was pointing at, there was a strange man, he had a small beard and black hair, he was wearing a brown coat, and wearing classes and a pirate hat, he was also holding there stuff. "IT'S THAT DAMN THEFT! Yelled Disgusting man. The guys then turn around and came up with a plan

"How about we go kick his ass then we go back to finish this" Said Zoro, everyone agreed. Then they turn around to get the theft, but he was gone, "Where he go?" Said Usopp as he and the others look around. "HE WENT INTO THE KITCHEN! Yelled Chopper as he point's to the kitchen door, "LET'S GET HIM!" Yelled Luffy, they run into the kitchen, you can a hear lot of noses coming from there. "OI! You idiots better not be ruining my kitchen!" Said Sanji he then went into there. More noses come from there

Finally everyone come out with there stuff. "Okay now Straw Hat let's finish this!" Said Disgusting man as he ready's a stance. But no one was in the mood to deal with him, so they all hit him and sent him flying to a tree on the island. "Let's hurry before he come's back" Said Zoro, everyone agreed and got the Thousand Sunny moving. "You win this time Straw Hat...Just wait next time Straw Hat, next time" Said Disgusting man as he glare's at the Thousand Sunny

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats I guess


	12. HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS!

**A/N: Hello guys how's it going, man I can't believe it. 1,093 views! Once again, thank you guys your awesome. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everything was normal so far. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, Zoro was training. Nami was counting her money, Robin was reading her book. Usopp and Luffy and Chopper Franky were playing. "Hey what you doing over there" Said Nami as she begin's to wonder what the heck those idiots are doing

"Oh, we having a dare game" Said Luffy as he grins. "Yeah so far I'm winning" Said Franky as he does his pose. "Hey! That's because your daring are only something you and Luffy can do!" Said Usopp, Robin then got a idea, "Hmmm ok I dare you to have a cold shower for 30 seconds while wearing a speedo" Said Robin as she smile's a little, Nami chuckle at this, _"Oh this is gonna be good" _Thought Nami

"Hmmm ok, now goes first?" Said Franky, after doing straws, it was Usopp who goes. "Ready?" Said Chopper as he has a timer while Franky and Luffy were trying there best not to laugh. "Oh right" Said Usopp as he glare's at Franky and Luffy, he get's in the shower. "Go" Said Chopper, the water started and boy was it cold. "Holy crap that's cold" Said Usopp, "Come Usopp you can do it" Said Luffy as he grins and give's him the thumbs up. Usopp then started using soap and making grunts noses because of the cold. "Okay times up" Said Chopper as he stop's the timer, Usopp turn off the water, Luffy made a comment on how Usopp looked now, "Wow Usopp you look cleaner now" Said Luffy as he grins

"Hey! what's that suppose" Said Usopp as he glare's at Luffy, "Chopper can you hand me my clothes" Said Usopp as he look's to Chopper, "Okay" Said Chopper as he reach's for Usopp's clothes. But only to find there gone, when he look around he then saw someone at the door. It was that Damn Theft, Usopp looked at him and yelled "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Yelled Usopp, he then reach for his weapon, but when he turn to the Theft he was gone, "He went out the door!" Said Chopper as he point's at the door, "OI! LET"S GET HIM!" Yelled Luffy, everyone agreed and chase after him

Zoro was done training, he was about to take a nap, but then he thought saw something familiar outside. When he a toke a closer look. He got angry who he saw who it was, it was that damn Theft, he grap his swords and went out to get him. By then he end up joining up with the others who were chasing. Usopp then tried shooting him, "Hey you damn theft, give my clothes!" Said Usopp as he fires at him but some how kept missing him

Just before the theft could get on his boat. A pair of hands showed up on his shoulders, it then pulled him backwards and you can hear a sicking crunching nose. "Oh thank you Robin!" Said Usopp, Robin just smiled and went back to her book. After getting back Usopp's clothes, Zoro then ask, "What you think we should do with him?" Said Zoro as he look's at the knockout Theft was still alive some how. "Hmmmm how about we throw him overboard?" Said Usopp as he glare's at the theft who stole his clothes twice. They agreed and throw him overboard

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats I guess


	13. It's back!

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? well thanks guys for viewing this story, if you can leave reviews then that be awesome. Well onto the story. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was doing something at the moment. Sanji was trying to impress Robin and Nami, okay Sanji that's getting old, who were both either reading a book or getting a tan. Zoro was taking a nap in the watchtower, Franky was making some mods for the ship. Luffy was siting on his favorite seat. Usopp and Chopper were fishing. Yep for now everything normal, till this happen

Usopp and Chopper thought saw something in the water, Usopp tried getting a better look at it, but then a big nasty looking fish jumped out of the water, it was thaqt same fish they encounter when they still had the Going Merry. It bit Usopp in the nose, "AHHHH HELP!" Yelled Usopp as he try's getting the fish. Chopper turn into his human mode and then tried getting it off, but like last time this fish has a killer grip, Sanji turn away from Nami and Robin to look what's going on, only to see the same fish that bit his leg. "Oh great that fish is back" Said Sanji, he then decide to get pay back, he run up to Usopp to kick the fish off, but the fish saw the kick coming and let go of Usopp

Usopp end up taking the kick and was sent flying to the mass and was knockout. "Damn it sorry Usopp!" Said Sanji, Chopper was about to go check on Usopp but the Fish had some how got near his foot and bit it. Chopper let a scream and tried shaking it off, Robin saw this and had created hands to get it off. Luffy then saw this and decide to help Chopper, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Said Luffy as he try's to hit the fish. Bullseye, the fish went flying into the room that Franky was in. "You okay Chopper?" Said Usopp as he get's up from the mass, "I'm fine, you?" Said Chopper, "Oh I'm fine, now, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR SANJI!" Yelled Usopp as he glare's at Sanji, before Sanji could say anything. They heard a scream from Franky, he came out with the fish who was hmmm... biting where it hit's most. All the guys filch at that, Zoro then come out from the watchtower and saw Franky, "What's going on?" Said Zoro as he is going on. "Zoro! that fish is back!" Said Chopper he point's to the fish who is biting Franky, finally Franky got it off and threw it away. "Damn it Fish! what I ever do to you?!" Said Franky as he glare's at the fish,

The fish went towards to Sanji, Sanji tried kicking it away but like last it bit his leg. Sanji let out a scream and began trying to kicking the fish onto a wall to get it off, Zoro saw this and laugh. "Oi! Shut up you stupid swordsman!" Said Sanji as he glare's at Zoro, he got it off and threw the fish at Zoro. Zoro saw this coming and sidestep from the fish. It went at Usopp and bit his face again. Usopp let out a scream and tried getting it off, "Wait guys I got a idea" Said Luffy, he began looking through his shirt and brought out something, it was a picture but not just any picture. It was that picture of Meg, the fish saw the picture and drop dead, no really it did drop dead. "Thanks Luffy but did you have to bring out that picture" Said Usopp as he look's very green, Franky and Chopper and Sanji were puking over the railing, Zoro went to the bathroom, Robin looked green and Nami looked very pale. "Luffy maybe you should only bring that out as a last resort" Said Robin, everyone agreed on that

Well guess for them just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	14. Never thought I would see the day

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going, once again thank you for viewing and making it your favorite. Well onto the story. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was having a party. Luffy was having a lot of meat as usually, Zoro was drinking a lot of sake and a bit of meat. Usopp and Franky and Chopper were dancing and having chop sticks in there month and nose. Nami was drinking and Sanji was again trying to impress her, really Sanji getting old. Robin was reading a book and having a drink too

After Luffy ate half of the meat on the table, Luffy then saw a red pepper, he didn't think he just ate it. Big mistake, flames shot out of his month and steam out of his ears. "HOT HOT HOT!" Shouted Luffy as he begin's running around . Everyone then looked at Luffy, "What's matter with you Luffy?" Said Zoro as he get's back to his sake, Luffy didn't hear him and kept looking for something to drink, he saw three barrels, he run up to them began drinking them down fast. "Luffy what you doing!" Said Nami, Luffy then grabbed another barrel and drank that one even faster then last one, this time gaining the attention of the crew. "Luffy stop! your get alcohol poisoning!" Said Chopper, he and Usopp then ran up to Luffy tried to stop him, but it was too late, he drank the last barrel

Luffy then tried get a piece of meat but he pass out, "Look's like he couldn't handle it" Said Zoro, "Of course not!" Said Nami as she hit's Zoro, "No one can handle three barrels of Sake! He be luckily if his still alive!" Said Nami. That got everyone worried, "Doctor! Doctor! oh wait I I'm a doctor" Said Chopper, he was about to go check on Luffy but, Luffy head shot up, starting everyone. Luffy looked at them with a drowsy expression, there was silence, till Luffy said, "Robin, have I ever tell you that you are very beautiful" Said Luffy, that got a reacting, Robin blush, Zoro gave him a shocked look, Sanji look like he was about to blow a flush and steam was coming out of his ears as he give's a look to Luffy that can kill. Nami was shocked, _"I can't believe Luffy said the word beautiful to a woman" _Thought Nami, Usopp and Chopper were shocked too, "I never thought I would see the day that Luffy would say beautiful to a woman" Said Usopp, Chopper nod at that, I think even the Thousand Sunny was shocked cause you can see the head of the ship having a shock look

"OI! Luffy that was super!" Said Franky as he does his pose. Sanji began beating up Franky for saying that, then looked at Luffy, before he could do anything, Luffy pass out again and this time must longer. "...Guess I will beat him up when he wake's up" Said Sanji, then everyone but Robin went back what they were doing, Robin then walk to Luffy and gave him a kiss on the cheek, luckily no one saw it. "Thank you Luffy" Said Robin as smiles and went back to the party

Wow! I never thought to see Luffy say the word beautiful to a woman, guess a normal day with the Straw Hats


	15. GOD DAMN STAIRS

**A/N: What's up guys, I'm back with a new chapter, well you hope you enjoy. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everything was normal, Sanji was trying to impress Robin and Nami again, okay that is really old dude. Robin was reading a book, Nami was looking at a map. Zoro was in the watchtower, Luffy and Usopp, Franky and Chopper were fishing, yeah so far seem normal. After a nap, Zoro decide to get some sake, got out of the watchtower and went down the stairs, but at soon as he put his foot on the stairs, he triped

Zoro was then send down the stairs, "DAMN IT!" Yelled Zoro as he fall's down the stairs, finally he stoped, "Zoro! are you alright?!" Said Chopper as he and the others went to go check on him, "I'm fine" Grunted Zoro, he gave the stairs a glare and went to go get his sake, Luffy then got angry...at the stairs, "OI! you stupid stairs! why you do that to Zoro!" Said Luffy and he began yelling at it, everyone sweat dropped and went back to what they were doing. Zoro then went to the kitchen, he looked around but couldn't find any rum, "Stupid shitty cook, hiding sake from me " Muttered Zoro, he decide to look at the storage area, he came across the stairs. He gave them a glare and walked down the stairs, but he end triping again, "OW! AHHH DAMN IT!" Shouted Zoro as he goes down the stairs

Luffy and Usopp and Chopper then went to go see Zoro, when they got there they find him going down the stairs, "OI! You stupid stairs what I say about triping Zoro!" Said Luffy as he began yelling at the stairs again, Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped and went to go help Zoro, Zoro was picking himself up, after that he gave the stairs a glare, "God damn stairs!" Said Zoro, "Zoro you okay?" Said Usopp look's to him, "Yeah yeah I'm fine" Said Zoro. Usopp gave a nod, before he and chopper left, "Oh and Zoro, Franky said he need's some cola" Said Chopper, Zoro nod and went to go get rum and cola. He finally find them and went pass Luffy who was still yelling at the stairs, "OY! Thanks Zoro" Said Franky, Zoro nod and threw the cola to him. But some how it miss his hand and hit him where it hurt's most. Franky gave a cry of pain, Chopper and Usopp then went to go help him, "Damn it Zoro what I ever did to you?!" Said Franky as he get's up, Zoro said sorry to him and left to the watchtower, Franky then went back to fishing

He then finally got a fish, he then began pulling it to the ship, "Come on Franky! You can do it!" Said Usopp, finally he got the fish into the area and landed on Franky's nuts hard, Franky fell on his knees, "AHHHHH WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE HITTING ME HERE?!" Yelled Franky as he began rolling on his back, then the crew heard yelling and screaming, he then saw Zoro falling down the stairs again

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	16. Bad day for Franky

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? Okay I'm gonna take a little break from this, I'm starting run out of ideas so I will just let them come to me and yeah you get the point, I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was on the deck of the ship. Franky was making some mods on his body, Usopp and Chopper were fishing. Robin was watering some flowers, Nami was checking out a map, Sanji was smoking. Zoro was taking a nap, Luffy was in the bathroom. Luffy then come out of the bathroom holding a brown box. "Hey guys, meet our newest friend!" Said Luffy, everyone look at him, "What new friend? Well where is he?" Said Usopp as he and Chopper began looking around.

Luffy then open the box and said, "His right here" Said Luffy as he hold's up the box, everyone look at the box and something black come out, it was a...Spider! "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Sanji and Nami and Franky, The Spider got scared and jumped on Franky's private area, Franky started screaming bloody murder, "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF"Shouted Franky, then Sanji tried kicking it but the Spider jumped off and Sanji end up kicking Franky, Franky got on his knees and drop his head on the floor, "Oh what is with you people hitting me here!"Moaned Franky as he hold's that area

The Spider then crawl to Usopp and Usopp picked it up, "Oh you poor thing, come here" Said Usopp as he pat's it, "Usopp throw it away!" Said Sanji as he hide's behind the mass, "What and leave this poor thing in the sea?! I don't think so" Said Usopp, he then went to his room and shut the door. "Well that was funny right?" Said a grinning Luffy, Sanji and Nami glared at him and began beating the crap out of him. Robin was finding this rather funny as she hold's a smile on her face, Zoro was still sleeping. And Franky was still down for the count.

A few hours later, Sanji was getting some things for dinner, he opened a cover to get some spices. But had found that red thing had made a home in there, the thing gave a hiss and Sanji screamed. The thing jumped on his face, Sanji tried getting the thing off and had end up hitting a lot of things, he ran out of the door. Luffy and Usopp saw this and tried helping him, Usopp tried hitting it with a mop, but the thing saw it coming and jumped off his face, Usopp end up hitting Sanji in the face. Sanji gave a glare and kick him the face, after they saw the thing running away. "Hurry we can't let that thing get away!" said Usopp, they agreed and chase after the thing, Franky just come out of the power room, "Okay everything look's fine" Said Franky as he went to get some cola but the Thing saw him and jumped and bit his private area, Franky gave a scream, he tried getting the off by hitting it on the wall, when Luffy saw this, he laughed. "OI! Shut up Luffy!" Yelled Franky, he finally got it off and threw it into the sea.

"Man how the hell did it on board?" Said Usopp as he look's at the sea, "I don't know but let's get away from the area before it come's back" Said Sanji, everyone agreed and moved the ship

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	17. Final Show Down

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, well I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was just coming back from getting supplies from the island there were docked on. Just when they were about to leave, they smelled something horrible, "Oh my god, what is this smell?!" Said Sanji as he cover's his nose with his shirt, Usopp was gagging and tried his pass to cover his nose, poor Chopper was pass out on the floor, "Who ever did that is going overboard!" Said Nami as she cover's her nose, "I be more then happy to throw Luffy and Zoro overboard Nami'chan!" Said Sanji as he some how make's his eyes go heart like. "HEY!" Yelled Zoro and Luffy, then they began to fight one other. "I don't know who did it but that was, SUPER!" Said Franky as he does pose there, but that earn a kick to the head by Nami.

Robin was once again the only one who did do anything cause of the thing on her nose. "Robin where you get that?" Said a gagging Usopp as he try's his hardest to not pass out, but before Robin could say anything, Usopp pass out. "Hmm I don't smell anything" Said Luffy as he smell's the air, everyone looked at him like he was crazy, "That's because it's a smell that tough guys like us aren't bothered about" Said Zoro as he look's at Usopp who was pass out, "Oh I get it" Said Luffy. Sanji got piss off at that, "Stop filling his head with nonsense" Said Sanji as he glare's at Zoro. Robin then called them, "Hey guys, it's the Disgusting man" Said Robin as she's point's at a very disgusting person, Luffy then got angry yelled at him, "It's you Disgusting man!" Said Luffy as he glare's at the Disgusting man.

Disgusting man then saw Luffy and yelled back at him, "Oh it's you Straw Hat! I'm gonna kick your ass boy!" Said Disgusting man as he get's in a stance. "Great it's this guy" Said Franky as he look's at the Disgusting man, "Is it me or does he look more disgusting then last time?" Said Sanji as he smoke's, "Well thank you" Said Disgusting man as he smile's at the Straw Hats, "IT WAS MIGHT TO BE A INSULT!" Said Sanji as he glare's at the Disgusting man, Luffy and Disgusting man glared at one other. "This time this we be our finally fight!" Said Disgusting man, "Good then get ready cause your gonna get your ass kick" Said Luffy, then finally Disgusting man made his move, "Disgusting Kick!" Said Disgusting man as he bring's his disgusting leg to hit Luffy, but Luffy saw it coming and sidestep the Disgusting man and punch him him in the face, he went flying to a tree. After a little while he finally got up, "Good kick Straw Hat, but now time to face my ultimate move!" Said Disgusting man, he then turn around and point his butt at Luffy and let a big fart out.

Luffy went flying and hit the Sunny. The Straw Hats then had trouble covering there noses. "OH MY GOD THAT"S HORRIBLE!" Yelled the crew, Usopp and Chopper pass out again, Franky tried covering his nose best as he could, Nami then decide to go to her room to be safe, Sanji pass out, Zoro tried using his shirt to stop the smell but with no good results. Even Robin had trouble with the smell. Luffy got up and glared at him, "Man that sinks!" Said Luffy as he cover's his nose, the Disgusting man let out a laugh. "HAHAHAHA YEAH HAVING JUST BEANS FOR A MONTH CAN DO THAT!" Yelled Disgusting man, Luffy just glared at him, he then got into a side stance and put his fist on the ground, "Gear Second!" Said Luffy as steams come's out of his body, Disgusting man look at him curious, _"Hmmm what is this?" _Thought Disgusting man, "Hmm no matter you stand no chance against me!" Said Disgusting man as he get's into a stance, He then ran up to Luffy and come in with a jumped kick, but Luffy disappear and reappear

Behind Disgusting Man, Disgusting Man looked behind him, fear got into his eyes. "GUM GUM JET PISTOL! "Yelled Luffy as he use his move on him. Disgusting man was sent flying into the air, and become nothing more then a speck. "OI! let's go guys!" Said Luffy, everyone agreed on that, The Thousand Sunny then left into the sun set.

Just normal day with the Straw Hats I guess


	18. Not again

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? Well how we get to the story now, I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, the crew was having a party, why is that? Well because they got a new crew mate, Brooks. Zoro was drinking a load of rum and sake, Brook's was messing around with Luffy and Chopper, Usopp was helping Nami with the cake, Sanji was in the kitchen making food, Robin was reading a book and drinking a little, Franky was dancing with Chopper who was done playing with Brook and Luffy. Yep so far normal. just when Sanji come out of the kitchen, Luffy and Brook come up to the crew mates and said

"Hey guys!" Said Luffy and Brook, everyone looked at them, only one thought come through there minds, _"For the love of god Luffy don't fart!" _Thought everyone, Brook then hold up a cage, but the crew won't looking at the cage, there were looking what was in the cage, it was that red monster like thing, Franky then got the hell out of there, "I'm getting the hell out of here!" Said Franky as he goes to his room and shut's the door, Brook and Luffy looked confused at that, "OI! What's matter with Franky san?" Said Brook as he look's very confused at this, Luffy shrug and said, "Well We just found more of these things" Said Luffy, that got everyone worried, just before anyone could say anything, they Franky scream

Franky came running out of his room with the red thing stuck on his face, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Screamed Franky as he try's riping the thing off his face, Luffy and Brook and Usopp then come up to him and tried pulling the thing off, "Franky! Hold still!" Said Usopp as he try's getting a shot at the thing, just when he shoot, the thing come off and ran away, so Usopp end up hitting Franky in the face, Franky then got a piss off face, Usopp raise his hands in surender but that didn't seem to help, the red thing then got up to Brook and bit his foot, Brook let out a scream, "OI! Get this thing off of my foot!" Said Brook as he try's hitting it on the wall, Zoro got confused by this and said, "Oy! How the hell can you feel pain. Your made of bones!" Said Zoro, Brook then stopped and turn around, "You know, you have point" Said Brook as he then went to a chair sit on it and had tea as the thing keep's bitting him, everyone sweat dropped, the thing seem to have an enough and let go of Brook and began running away, Robin saw this, she made hands and grap the cage, she finally capture the thing and put the cage on the table, everyone went to the cage and gave the thing a glare

"What you think we should do with it?" Said Zoro as he look's lazy at the thing who was growling and hissing, "Oyoyoyo Maybe we should keep it" said Brook as he then went up to the thing and tried to pat it, but the thing bit his finger, Brook gave a yelp in pain, "Or on second thought maybe we should throw it over board" Said Brook, everyone agreed and threw over board

Well just a normal day with the Straw Hats


	19. Damn who did it!

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? I'm back with a new chapter for ya guys, Well onto the story. Also please leave reviews**

**I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was outside of the ship, Franky was making some repairs on the ship from a fight with the Marines, Brook and Chopper and Usopp were fishing, Zoro was training with his swords, Nami was checking out a map they got from the Marines, Robin was watering some flowers, Luffy was on his favorite seat, Sanji was once again trying to impress Nami, okay I lost count how many times his done that?, yep so far everything fine.

Till a very disgusting smell come through, "Oh my god! Is it the Disgusting man?!" Said Nami as she cover's her nose and looked around to see if the Disgusting man was around but he was not here, Usopp and Chopper were trying there best to not pass out, most of the flowers that were on the ship just drop dead, Robin luckily had a nose cover and had saved some flowers from the smell, Sanji then lit a lighter to try get rid of the smell, "Zoro! Excuse yourself!" Said Sanji as he glare's at Zoro, "It was not me you shitty cook!" Said Zoro as he grab's Sanji, then the two began fight, "Oh I can taste it! even though I don't have a tongle yohohohoh Skull joke!" Said Brook as he try's to lighting the mood but that just earn him a kick to the head by Nami.

Luffy then fell off his seat, "Okay who ever did it is gonna get his ass kicked!" said Luffy as he get's up, Franky then come up with a idea, "Hold it guys I got a idea!" Said Franky as he run's to his room, after hearing some clashing from the room, Franky come back with some kind of a metal stick like thing that had a round top, "What is that?" Said Chopper as he try's to cover his nose, "This is thing here will help us try to find who did the smell" Said Franky, he then walk up to everyone, the thing made some beeping noses, Franky went up to Sanji, "OI! why your going to me?!" Said Sanji as he give's Franky a glare, "We can't take any chances, I'm not ruling anyone out" Said Franky, he hold up the machine to Sanji, it gave small beeps showing it was not him, Franky then went up to Usopp, Usopp look's at the thing when it was going over his head, it gave small beeps, Franky moved away from Usopp, he then walked up to Chopper who then just pass out.

Franky then scan him, the machine gave small beeps, he walked away from him, he then walked up to Nami, "What! What you think your doing!" Said Nami as she glare's at Franky, "How dare you think Nami might did it!" Said Sanji as he glare's at Franky. "Like I said, we can't take any chances" Said Franky, he scan her, it gave small beeps again, he then walked up to Zoro, It gave a little louder beeps, Everyone then look at Zoro, "I DIDN"T DO IT!" Yelled Zoro, "But the thing gave louder beeps for you!" Said Usopp as he point's his finger at him, Franky checked out the scan, and then said "It's close but not close enough, guess your just sinker" said Franky, Zoro gave a look that could kill at Franky, while Sanji laughed, "OI! Shut it you ero cook!" Said Zoro, then the two began fight again, Franky walked away from them and went to Luffy.

The thing gave very louder beeps, everyone gave Luffy a glare, "I should have known it was Luffy" Said Nami as he glare's at Luffy, "Hey I didn't do it, that machine is trying to flame me!" Said Luffy as he glare's at the machine, everyone sweat dropped at that, just before everyone could beat the crap out of Luffy, Franky stop them, "Hold it guys, it's not him" Said Franky, everyone gave Franky a confused look, "But Franky, it has to him, he smells the worst beside's Zoro" Said Sanji, "HEY!" Yelled Zoro, "No it's not him, it was really close but not him" Said Franky, Franky walked up to Brook who was sweating a little, then the machine gave even louder beeps. "It was a accident" Said Brook as he sweats a lot when he saw everyone gave a glare to him, before Brook could run, they jumped on him and began to beat the crap out of him, for the rest of the day Brook was getting his ass kicked

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats I guess, ohhhh Nami is bringing chair, ohh goes down Brook, and here come's Zoro with a body slam, ow that's got to hurt, oh wait here come's Luffy with Gum Gum Pistol, Brook is going flying to mass! and here's Sanji with a jumped kick, there goes Brook! oh what's this?! Robin is now making hands on Brook's back,(A snaping nose was then heard) ouch that is gonna hit for a while


	20. Portal Gun

**A/N: Hey guys how's it going? Sorry for the wait, could't come up with idea for this chapter. Well onto the Story. I don't own One Piece or it's Characters**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was doing something, Luffy was on his seat. look like he was waiting for something, Usopp was working on his darts, Chopper was checking out some medic stuff. Robin was reading a book, Nami was trying to get a tan. Sanji was smoking, Zoro was taking a nap, Franky was checking out the Sunny. Brook was playing some music.

"Hmmmm come on where is it?" Said Luffy as he was waiting for something, Usopp looked at his best friend, "What are you waiting for Luffy?" said Usopp as he is wondering what he is waiting for. Luffy looked at Usopp, "I'm waiting for my Portal gun" Said Luffy, Usopp gave Luffy a look, "Really Luffy, you shouldn't make up liars, is not nice" Said Usopp, Zoro then open one eye and said, "Oh really? Then why you do it?" said Zoro, Usopp then stood up and rase his head high and said, "Because I'm the great capatin Usopp! I can do what ever I wauff" A box hit Usopp in the head. Luffy got up and ran up to the box, "Awesome my portal gun is here!" Said Luffy

Sanji look at Luffy, 'Luffy what the hell are you talking about? It's probably a scam"Said Sanji as he look's at Luffy, but Luffy didn't listen to him, when he open the box, there was a gun that look like a water gun. Luffy picked it up, by then everyone was looking at Luffy, "Luffy what you doing with that?"Said Nami, Luffy looked at it, he then point it at the floor and shot it, a blue portal appeared, everyone got a shocked look at they saw the portal, "Holy crap, Luffy was right! It is a portal gun" Said Usopp, Luffy then shot the wall and a orange portal appeared, Luffy then picked up the box and put it into the portal, then the box came flying out of the orange portal and hit Franky in the nuts, Franky fell down face first,"Damn it Luffy!" Moaned Franky.

"Luffy careful with that thing,we don't want to end up like Franky" Said Chopper as he point's to a moaning Franky, Usopp then came up with a idea, "Hey Luffy shoot it at the sky, I want to see what happens" Said Usopp, Luffy nodded and shot it at the sky and ground, Usopp then walked up to the portal and jumped into it, Usopp then found himself coming out of a very big bird, 'AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Usopp as he come's down from the sky at high speed, by then everyone was trying to think of a way to save Usopp, then Robin came up with a idea, "Luffy pass me the Portal Gun" Said Robin, Luffy then gave her the gun, Robin then shot the ground and the wall,Usopp then came down and hit the portal on the ground, he came flying out of the portal on the wall, and hit Franky in then nuts. Franky then hit the railing, "Damn it, why!" Moaned Franky, Usopp then stood up, "Okay let's not do that again" Said Usopp, everyone nodded at that.

"Okay Luffy I think we should get rid of it, it's too dangerous" Said Nami, Luffy pout, "I don't wanna Nami" Said Luffy, "Luffy you will listen to Nami chan or else" said Sanji as he glare's at Luffy, but before anyone could do anything, Luffy ran inside. "Damn it Luffy get back here!" Said Sanji as he ran's after him, but when he got inside he step into a portal and came out of the roof and fail into the portal into the floor. "AHHHH DAMN IT LUFFY!" Screamed Sanji who kept on going through the floor portal and the roff portal. Luffy just laughed, he shot the wall and Sanji came out of it and landed on a buch of boxes. Luffy then shot the floor and came out of the other portal at the door and went outside. Sanji got up, "Oh I'm gonna kill you Luffy!" Said Sanji as he ran's after him. Sanji chased after Luffy who kept creating portals and espacing in them. While the crew kept on watching, "Hmmm think we should help Sanji?" Said Brook, "Nah let Sanji go at it" said Zoro. For the rest of the day Sanji chased Luffy

Just a normal day with the Straw Hats I guess


	21. Wanna ya jump right in!

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the wait, I was trying to let the story sink in Fanfiction but for some reason hardly anyone leave's reviews on this story? anyway enjoy the story guys, I don't own One Piece or it's characters**

* * *

It was night time On the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was having dinner, Luffy was stuffing his face with food, Usopp was trying to defend his food from Luffy, Chopper was dancing with Franky, while having chopsticks stuck up his month and nose, Brook was playing some music, Nami enjoying a nice cold drink, Zoro was drinking sake and having bit of meat, and Sanji was once again trying to impress Nami, Robin was reading a book while also having a cup of coffee .

Just when Brook finish his song, Luffy then spoke up, "Hey guys, I can sing too" Said Luffy while he grinned, but he was met with looks that said, "no you can't". "You can't sing Luffy" said Sanji, Luffy pouted, "yes I can" Said Luffy, Sanji gave him a glare, "No you can't" Said Sanji with bit of a growl, Luffy gave him a glare, "Yes I can!" Said Luffy, "Okay then do it then" Said Sanji as he smirk thinking he was bluffing. Luffy did a grinned and began to sing."If you wanna get down on these heavy balls!" Singed Luffy, Nami spit out her drink and gave Luffy a shock and a angry glare, Zoro just laugh when he saw Sanji's look who was giving him a steaming glare. "Wanna you jump right in! It's a croch party in here ya! Wanna ya lick this junk!" said Luffy, after he was done...he was met with strange looks

Sanji gave him a very angry glare, Usopp and Chopper were shock, Nami gave him a glare too, Zoro just rase his brow, Brook was laughing, holding his sides, Franky gave him a shock look, Robin well...kept looking down and up with a interest look with a blush. "Luffy where the hell did you lean that!"yelled Usopp, Luffy just chuckled and said, "Oh I heard when I walk by a house of people having dinner" said Luffy, Nami got up, walk up to him and slap him in the face, and then began kicking him on the face, Sanji joined in and began kicking him too, "Shouldn't we stop them?" Said Chopper, "Nah he brought to himself" Said Zoro, everyone nod and went back to there food while Nami and Sanji beat the crap out of him

Well I guess it's just a normal day with the Straw Hats


End file.
